shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The foreigner samurai
It was a sunny summer day on Snake Island in North Blue.People were relaxing,eating or sleeping because it was the lunchtime,but Tudor Marius had no time for that because he was always balancing his sword,always. In his village,the majority considered him a freak,a strange guy with a sword that he always has it with him,but never uses it,not even when he was attacked by a boar,a snake or he got beaten by some tough thug guys from the village that tried to steal his sword when he was younger.He is now 17 and may not be toughest on earth,but he did showed the other that even without sword he can give them a lesson,the sword was just a bonus,but the villagers were not happy with presence of the sword at all. Well,they learnt how to ignore the fact and get used to it,after all he had that sword for 11 years and cut only the air with it.He got it from his uncle,the second most important and respected person after his grandpa which raised him since he got mad at his parents when he was 3 and run to his paternal grandpa's house in the other side of the village.The old man was a kind-heart man, like anybody he got mad from time to time,but even so,overall was way better than his parents that are still fighting every day each other for more than 15 years, that being a fact that he can confirm. At grandpa's everything was good,it was calm and silent even the wind,the rain,nothing seemed to bother the peace. Every day passed by without knowing and then become weeks,months and years. When ran away his mother's twin-brother urgently came to solve the situation.His mother was a noble,but lost her title and then married a young farmer.His uncle is the only one from his mother's side to bother meeting and visit him from time to time,playing with him,talking with him like a serious person since he was 3 and teach him things that nobody in his village could even believe. - Hey,uncle,you are noble,right? -Yes,I am,but I am not very proud of it,even it made me rich.... -Why? -Well,you see...most people hate world nobles and honestly I hate them too...they or let's say most of them are just a bunch of assholes just like my or to be precise our family...Aaaa,sorry,Mari,you should not hear that word... -It is alright,I know words and actions worse than this.... -Well,this is not alright,but....I guess there nothing we can do now...Ha ha ha -Yes....Ha ha ha.....wait ...What? -I can thank my parents for that, - Offf,even so I am sure one day you will became a trustworthy man -There a veryyy long wayyy until that day,uncle.... -True,but I am glad you understand that,so you made the first step to it.By the way, I did not gave you the present yet,here it is... -That is long... -Maybe too long for a fresh 6 years old.but I trust you already,so here it is(unpacks the present) -But I wanted to unpack it...Wow,that is,that is.....A swoooord,a real swooord... -HI hi .you wanted one,so I made this special for you,but you have to promise that you never use it for yourself only for the the sake of someone else.... -I would do as you say(kneels before his uncle)...I swear uncle, I will not disappoint you,I will train every day and become a strong man that can help you... I will train every day,even at night,I will.... -I know,become strong Mary and always follow your heart and brain,never your penis -What? -Nothing,nothing...Ha ha ha(awkward laugh) Even today he remembers clearly that day,from that day on he respected his promise,but now he is feeling like something is missing,but what can it be.... More than anytime before he felt like he does not belong in this world anymore,the world of the peaceful village and of the restful grandpa's house where nothing seemed to bother him,now it is making him nervous,anxious feeling like he must do something,something that he is forgetting about...he begins wondering what it could be...why can not he sleep at night,why does the night's sky that used to calm him,it is making his blood to boil or his heart to feel sad and him to feel useless.Why... The next day seemed to be like any other day,he finished early his house and field works and went to a walk in the village, maybe he will meet some of his friends on the road. "Man,I did not sleep very well last night,i hated myself so much then,I wonder what the freak is wrong with me." While he thought he was alone with his thoughts,suddenly behind his back,his old friend Katarina jumps on his back. K:-Whatcha doin'? M:-I am thinking of killing myself,wanna join? K:Of course,I have waited a long period of time for this opportunity M:You know that if you wanted to kill yourself you have gotten a lot of possibilities,you should had tell me I could give you a lot of solutions,to say so.... K:Stupid,I was thinking about helping you,I am fine and pleased with my life as it is right now. M:So,that is it(said him almost whispering) K:What? M:Nothing anyway,people seems pretty nervous and gossip more than usual,so what is happening? K:Oh,impressive as usual you sure have an eager eye,even you are the worst sniper i have seen... M:Shut up,stupid girl,I am a swordsman,i do not use long ranged attacks. K:Yeah,yeah,whatever...To answer your question:an old man came here today and he has a lot of swords and you know pretty well that swords tend to agitate people here... M:Where is he? I want to meet him K:OK,let's go... The old man was sitting at the local bar outside drinking,he was a short man pretty bald and looked to be in his 60's. A lot of villagers,including women and children were staring at him,but he seem to be used with it.He tried to enjoy his wine when suddenly a young man with a sword appeared in front of him. M:Hello ,honorable traveler elder,my name is Tudor Marius and I am local 17-years-old young man from this village,I see you have a lot of swords which means you are a swordsman,either a blacksmith or both,I have one on my own,so I can say I am a fan of them,too. For the rest of villagers,this seemed unreal,they could not believe,the young boy have gone directly at the foreigner to challenge him,,,or so it seemed to them. O.M.:Hohoho Aren't you an interesting boy, I like you,boy,say...(stops and gives Marius an intense stare,while raising and walking towards him) Boy...(eye contact,Mari panics a bit,but then takes position and maintains the eye contact) do you.... (even witnesses are stressed,thinking about the outcome of the scene) M:I do what?( grins trying to seem calm and cool,but it is an obvious bluff) O.M.: Do you want to marry my granddaughter...she is very cute and you seem to be her type....hohoho M:The freak?....Umm,I,,,umm,sorry ,but I can say not I can marry a girl I have not met. O.M:Would you like meeting her?If you say yes,I can introduce you to her,after I will finish my mission. M What mission? O.M. I can only tell you if you will want to help me,it is a very important mission for the Wano kingdom M Wano kingdom,is it not the home of the samurai,the most noble and across the most skilled class of swordsmen in the world. O M You know this,you really have to marry my granddaughter now ...hoho M Enough of this,my uncle told me stories about samurai,meeting one or even maybe becoming an apprentice of one,would be so cooooll....like a dream coming true OM if you go with me,your dream will become reality. I am Mugen Musashi...you ware right I am both a swordsman,a samurai, and a blacksmith ,those swords here were forged by me and used in battle by me,after all if you do not trust your work and test it,what is the point of doing it.So,if you say yes ,you'll have to be prepared boy,a lot of adventures and dangers are waiting for us. M Yes,I am going into an adventurrrre.... ; Category:Stories